militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
5th Air Army
The 5th Army of VVS and PVO (5-я Краснознамённая армия военно-воздушных сил и противовоздушной обороны) was the Russian Air Force's smallest Air Army, with the headquarters located in Yekaterinburg. Its zone of responsibility was the Volga-Ural Military District, on the border between Europe and Asia. The commanding officer of the 5th Air Army was from May 2006, Lieutenant-General Vadim Volkovitskiy. The 5th Air Army (5 Vozdushnaya Armiya) was first created during the Second World War, formed from the Air Forces of the North Caucasus Front in June 1942, consisting of three fighter, one ground attack, and one bomber division.Bonn/Glantz, Slaughterhouse, 2005, p.336 During the Battle of Kursk (July–August 1943) it fought as part of the Steppe Front, and comprised the 7th Combined Aviation Corps, 8th Combined Aviation Corps, 3rd Fighter Aviation Corps, and the 7th Fighter Aviation Corps (7 иак). On 1 August 1943 it comprised the 1st Bomber Aviation Corps (1 гв., 293 бад), 1 шак (203, 266 иад, 292 шад), 3 иак (265, 278 иад), 4 иак (294, 302 иад), 7th Fighter Aviation Corps (304 иад), 511 рап.BSSA BSSA 1 August 1943 On 10 January 1949 it was redesignated the 48th Air Army. 5th Air Army appears to have been reformed in 1988 from the Air Forces of the Odessa Military District (VVS OdVO).Feskov et al 2004, p.135 The 119th 'Nevel' Order of Suvorov Fighter Aviation Division was part of the VVS OdVO, and the 5th Air Army VVS both before the VVS OdVO period and afterwards.Michael Holm, http://www.ww2.dk/new/air%20force/division/iad/119iad.htm, accessed August 2011 The Army was still serving there when the Soviet Union dissolved, and consisted in 1991-92 of a single MiG-29 fighter regiment and a Su-17 reconnaissance regiment.Zaloga, 'Armed Forces in Ukraine,' Jane's Intelligence Review, March 1992, p.135 Other elements included the 86th Guards Fighter Regiment with MiG-29s at ~Markuleshcht, across the border in Moldova, whose aircraft became part of the fledgling Moldovan Air Force. The formation was later downgraded in status by the Ukrainian Air Force. On 18 March 1994 the Ukrainian 5th Air Army was redesignated the 5th Air Corps.Шестидесятилетний юбилей отметил 5-й авиационный корпус, accessed November 2012. In 1994 the 4th Air Defence Army of the former Soviet Air Defence Forces, now under Russian control, was redesignated the 5th Separate Air Defence Corps (probably with its headquarters at Yekaterinburg). In 1998 this brought in air forces formations and became the 5th Separate Corps of VVS and PVO. In 2001 the formation becaome the 5th Army of the VVS and PVO. The Air Army had no combat aircraft (except a small number of Su-25 attack aircraft located at Kant, Kyrgyzstan) and only three regiments of surface-to-air missiles (Yekaterinburg, Samara and Engels), but includes two helicopter regiments and some other auxiliary units. The 764th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, operating MiG-31 aircraft, which was stationed Bolshoye Savino Airport 16 km southwest of Perm, within the zone of the 5th Air Army, is subordinated directly to the Air Forces HQ. The Kant Air Base was commissioned in October 2003 and is also subordinated to the 5th Air Army, along with possibly another air base in Dushanbe, Tajikistan. Since July 2007, the commander of the 5th Air Army is General Lieutenant Mikhail Kucheryavy.'Kucheryavy takes up post as Urals Air Force, Air Defense Army commander', AVN Military News Agency, MOSCOW. July 10, 2007 (Interfax-AVN) In 2007, 12 Mi-24 and 12 Mi-8 of the Army took part in the joint Russia-Sino exercise Peace Mission 2007. (Warfare.ru) In 2009 the Army was disbanded and incorporated within the new 4th Command of Air Forces and Air Defence. 2007 Russian Structure *'Headquarters, 5th Air Army - Yekaterinburg' ** 30th Aviation Base - HQ at Koltsovo near Yekaterinburg - An-26 (former 128th Independent Composite Air Squadron); **303rd Independent Helicopter Squadron (Hisor, Tajikistan)Source ru-wiki 5 VA page, accessed August 2009 **320th Independent Transport Squadron of Search & Rescue Service - HQ at Uprun (Troitsk), near Chelyabinsk - Mi-8; **999thKommersant, http://www.kommersant.ru/doc.aspx?DocsID=766827, May 2007 Air Base - HQ at Kant, Kyrgyzstan - L-39, Mi-8, Su-25; *76th Division of PVO (Samara) **511th Anti-Aircraft Rocket Regiment (Engels, Saratov Oblast) **185th Anti-Aircraft Rocket Regiment (former 57th SAM Brigade) (Beryozovsky /Березовский) **568th(?) Anti-Aircraft Rocket Regiment (Samara) - До 1993- 134 Красн. зрбр **One radiotechnical brigade, one radiotechnical regiment (radar) *Army Aviation component; ***793rd Independent Helicopter Regiment - HQ at Kinel'-Cherkasy - Mi-8, Mi-26; ***237th Independent Helicopter Squadron - HQ at Bobrovka - Mi-8, Mi-24; c.1993 Ukrainian structure Source: Jackson 1994. *32nd Bomber Aviation Division (7, 727 BARs and 805th Signals Battalion) *130th Fighter Aviation Division (85th, 831st Fighter Aviation Regiments, 463rd Signals Battalion) *511th Ind REconnaissance Aviation Regiment *642nd Guards Fighter-Bomber Aviation Regiment (Martynovskoe/Voznesensk, Nikolayev Oblast) (MiG-29)Michael Holm, 642nd Guards, accessed December 2012. *827th Independent Reconnaissance Regiment (Limanskoye)http://www.ww2.dk/new/air%20force/regiment/orap/827orap.htm *12th Ind Composite Aviation Squadron *208th Ind Helicopter Squadron for Electronic Warfare (Buyalyk, Odessa Oblast) - disbanded 1998. *43rd Ind Signals Regiment (Odessa (city)) *604th Military Control Centre (Odessa (city)) *2952nd Technical Repair Base *5460th Aviation Technical Base 1988 Soviet structure *Headquarters - OdessaFeskov et al 2004, p.142 *29th Independent Training Regiment (Berdyansk) (Su-17) (disbanded 1996)http://www.ww2.dk/new/air%20force/regiment/bap/29ibap.htm *90th Independent Assault Aviation Regiment (Artsyz) (Su-25) (disbanded 1989; directive issued 22.7.89, and all aircraft was transferred to Saki, Krymskaya Oblast.)See http://www.ww2.dk/new/air%20force/regiment/shap/90oshap.htm *190th Independent Fighter-Bomber Regiment (Kanatovo, Kirovograd Oblast)(MiG-27)(former 866 IAP, World War II) *290th Independent Assault Aviation Regiment (Saki) (Su-25) *642nd Guards Independent Fighter-Bomber Regiment (Voznesensk, Nikolayev Oblast) *827th Independent Reconnaissance Regiment (Limanskoye)http://www.ww2.dk/new/air%20force/regiment/orap/827orap.htm *119th Fighter Aviation Division (Military Unit No. 06846) (Tiraspol, Moldovian SSR)Michael Holm, 119th Fighter Aviation Division, accessed September 2011 **86th Guards Fighter Aviation Regiment (Markuleshty, Moldovian SSR) (MiG-29) (became part of Moldovan Armed Forces) **161st Fighter Aviation Regiment (Limanskoye, Odessa Oblast) with MiG-29 and MiG-23 **684th Guards Orshanskiy Red Banner Fighter Aviation Regiment (Tiraspol) (MiG-23MLD)(disbanded 1989, after a flying accident in 7.88, which killed several civilians in Tiraspol. Former 133 Guards IAP)Michael Holm, 684th Guards Fighter Aviation Regiment, accessed September 2011 References *Air Forces Monthly, July & August 2007 issues. *Order of Battle late 1980s (Russian) Category:Air armies of the Soviet and Russian Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2009